Main Hero Guide
This page's purpose is to share and discuss which main hero is the best for each race. Give credit to the author if it is not your work. If it was already posted somewhere; specify who by and the date and time. Note: Only registered users may post their opinion Merc Chaos379 In reponse to johnnxiv : "Which Merc is best though? Archer?" I wouldnt say im the leading expert in Mercs (what, a Mercoligist?) but as with all my other answers: It depends... Early Game(1.1-2.3, Lvl 1-45) I would say any merc is good at this point, though i would be a bit more bias towards Tide Guard for its defensive special. Tide Archer is good because of its extremely high attack and possible "attack again" thing. Tide infantry is not so bad, its special stuns the enemy so it is good with defense type strategies Mid Game(2.3-4.1, Lvl 45-65) This is where AoE comes into to better effect. Of course, Tide Guard is now disregarded, however keep in mind that it may come in handy now and then...Tide Archer now has the potential for a one-hit kill attack but as it lacks an AoE, it may not be the best choice. Tide Infantry is the best Merc by many a players opinion at this point of the game, its stunning ability comes in handy with stronger enemies(effing sirens...) and its capability of quickly filling its morale bar can come in handy if paired with a good defense. However, Tide Infantry does lack a fully developed AoE at this stage(or any at all depending on your skill tree). it may be wise to not put him at the front, but also not to far back. Late Game(4.1-5.2, E1-E2, Netherwind Crypt Lvl 65-80) This is the point where AoE reigns supremacy over the Battle for Glory and where a simple change in formation may lead to a crushing victory worthy of the Gods...Ok enough English language skills! Tide Guard: Useless, dont bother Tide Archer: I tend to see alot of people change from Infantry to Archer at this point, especially when doing Crypt and Elite Instance. At Elite Instance, there are much NPCs which have an incredile amount of defense against any form of damage. The Tide Archer's ability to cause extreme damage and "Crossbow" ability helps to cause high damage and then quickly line up for the next attack. When doing the Gate, ensure that your Archer is put in a good position. Not to close to the enemy as to make a target but not to far back as to cause so little damage. Archers can be quite a good unit when facing Warlocks as of their high dodge rate and high damage... Tide Infantry: Still the AoE isnt complete. Merc players wonder if Infantry will ever have full AoE, Anime fans wonder if there will ever be a last episode of Naruto...Anyway: When facing Warlocks and Sirens, infantry can be quite useful for there ability to stun. As they do not have a full AoE however they will be slightly underpowered...then Castor came along. It has been speculated that Tide Infantry and Castor are able to deal the highest amount of damage if used correctly...Its up to you to decide... Extreme Game(5.3-5.5+, Lvl80+) Tide Guard: Must i repeat myself? Useless! Tide Infantry: The cake may be a lie but full AoE isnt! Finally Infantry all over God's Continent may party all night long. As with all other Merc strategies; the placing of this unit is important. To far back and it wont cause contribute as much. Too far forward and it will die...As always, its up to you to decide the heroes you keep or fire, just a reccomendation...keep Merlin. Yes, i know he's a unreliable drunk bastard but he might save your life... Tide Archer: "Shoot as falling arrows"? More like "Shoot you full of holes"! Archer now has AoE! Tide Archer's full skill tree can now attack all enemies as well as cause over 300% basic damage. Its secondary affect causes around 1500 damage each turn so now the Archer will shoot down the Rider(Imperial Paladin). Tide Archer is easily the best now that the game is at its peak. My only query is that; technically...you cant shoot multiple arrows with such precision at a time...its physically impossible... Once again: i am not a "Mercoligist" so my theories and opinions may not be completely correct. In closing: The act of being a Mercenary...is a work of Pure Art__NOEDITSECTION__ Posted at ZQForum by Chaos379 Nobilis Chaos379 ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ (ஜ۩۞۩ஜ) ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬▬ Nobilis ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ (ஜ۩۞۩ஜ) ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬▬ “The nobles are priviledged and well-known descendants and protectors of the late Saros Kingdom that unified the ancient world long ago. Today they are known as the nobilis. Now living in the shattered dark era of the dark lich Ossanal, the nobilis now make a stand as members of the Empire of the Nobles, continuing to defend the territories and countries their ancenstors once protected. Their army consists of sophisticated and high-grade infantry with a reputation as the most reliable guards of God’s continent. Their pursuit of justice, glory, and virtue allows them to topple the undead in the name of the holy light and peace for all men.” Nobilis are quite possibly the most used race in all of SLO, mainly because of the awesome looking hero avatars, but also because of their formidable onslaught of “shock attacks” Nobilis are, in my opinion, the most balanced race in the whole game and therefore the most recommended race for new players. I admit, over 9 months of experience with Nobilis accounts I still haven’t learned all the tricks though… As with all other main heroes, it really depends on where you are in the game for each hero to reach its fullest potential. Early Game(1.1-2.3, Lvl 1-45) ''' Imperial Infantry: Imperial infantry possesses a defensive special which acts as a defense buff towards itself which quite usually leads to itself being the last unit in the battle. Basically this means it’s a selfish bastard that runs around screaming “EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!!”. To stop him from his selfish streak, put him in the front row and let him act as a shield for as much other heroes as possible. Once you are able to access the Fort of Greatness, infantry quickly unlocks its full potential but very soon later, becomes very much underpowered… Imperial Paladin: The cavalry of the Nobilis kingdom is tied second highest physical attack of all main heroes along with Hatchet troops, just below Tide Archer. Early in the game, this unit acts as a crowd breaker, destroying most enemy units in 2 hits. Being as strong as he ism it is reccomened for him to be placed in the front where he can replenish Morale as quickly as possible and for him to deliver the most amount of damage. At lvl 35 when you unlock the Fort of Greatness, Paladin’s attack increases even further and it even gains the ability to inflict a damage based debuff which most likey can act as a finisher. Imperial Scholar: The strongest EARLY mage in the whole game. Imperial scholar has a high magic damaging attack which can basically annihilate any single enemy unit. As Scholars are not physical heroes, they are not the best nit to be placed at the front, so can be placed anywhere really. In the Fort of Greatness, scholars are the first unit to obtain a talent based AoE(in this case a vertical one). They also obtain a secondary status affect that inflicts a certain amount of damage each turn. '''Mid Game(2.3-4.1, Lvl 45-65) Imperial Infantry: Imperial Infantry is now more or less disregarded. They lack ANY AoE and they do not deal any distinguishable attack power. The Fort of Greatness however grants it’s the ability to negate ALL damage(yeah, even Poseidon) and the ability for a 100% fight back chance…so really it might not be so useless…Again, the only place for it really is at the front while acting as a shield for other heroes. Imperial Paladin: At level 55, Paladin gains it full AoE and quickly becomes the strongest physical hero, being able to deal approximately 300% of basic damage with its special and an extra 80-120% damage with its status infliction. Pairing Merlin with Nobilis rider can be a good strategy if you are focusing on only 1 hero, being able to finish about 50% of the enemy troops with only 2 moves. Imperial Scholar: Although it lacks as much of an AoE as its rival mage Shaman, it possesses a slightly higher attack ability and a much stronger status infliction and secondary debuff(Numbness). As with other heroes, the effectiveness of this unit depends on its position is the battle. Forward as it acts as a shock troops, one which stops enemy attacks before they come. Back and it makes more room for physical heroes to dominate the front lines. Late Game(4.1-5.2, E1-E2, Netherwind Crypt Lvl 65-80) ''' Imperial Infantry: Basically, all defensive units at this stage are useless and infantry is no exception…it may still be fun to see it receive no damage at all after he activates his skill though… Imperial Paladin: At this stage in the game, Nobilis is still very much in its prime being able to deal the highest amount of damage to AoE ration of all the heroes so far. Its main downside is its lack of basic attack power and its tendency to rely heavily on “The Drunk Bastard” aka Merlin…Once again, position of unit is very important. Pairing the Nobilis rider with a strong weapon should be your first priority, to more clearly demonstrate the effect of Paladin’s skill damage. I suggest you come to the attention that Castor with a Devil’s Sword of Fury, does about the same amount of skill damage as a Nobilis Rider with a Sharp Martialsword although Castor easily surpasses with basic attack damage…the two of them together may be a good balancer. Imperial Scholar: Hm…not much to say Scholar at this point of the game…even during Mage OP scholar still didn’t have as much power as it was estimated to have…*ahem* At this point, Scholar increases the infectiveness of its secondary effect and gains the same passive ability as its rival shaman though this time in the form of the “Magic Guard” talent. Although it only has a sub-maximally useful AoE, it still has the ability to make a large hole in the enemy’s offense if used correctly. I tend to prefer having my Scholar in the middle where it is most likely to disturb parry, charge and other single lined arrays so that it may stun as much enemy units as possible '''Extreme Game(5.3-5.5+, Lvl80+) Imperial Infantry: Again, basically useless unless you purposely want to see yourself Crash and Burn… Imperial Paladin: After beating Crypt and advancing to further levels, Nobilis generally becomes quite dull…as strong as they are, they do not gain any more special abilities but are still the main source of damage in any fight. Not much point in leveling its higher hero talents as they are of little use and most likely a waste of golf and Building cd. Imperial Scholar: Apart from the usual, the only improvement towards Imperial scholar is that its Fight Back ability becomes slightly stronger, still not as strong as Body of Faith though…At this point of the game, the Nobilis mage’s lack of magic attack is clearly made up by its ability to stun and inflict a high damaging status affect, though its lack of useful AoE is still really depressing…:( General PVE: In my opinion, Nobilis is easily the most…diverse when it comes to PVE battles, Scholar as it is able to inflict an array of very useful status affects, Nobilis as it high attack power and AoE ability and finally infantry for its ability to shield itself and the units behind it, basically making it a semi impenetrable wall General PVP: hm…I personally don’t know much about PVP battles but I know this: Nobilis generally sucks at PVP…infantry’s lack of AoE is the most disappointing, although its defensive capabilities come in handy for lower leveled PVP and Nobilis Paladin is only useful for its AoE, apart from that it’s attack power in PVP is terrible. Scholar however may be quite useful for PVP as for its stun ability and high damaging infliction. Elder Quests: Nobilis is very much the middle class when it comes to Elder/Sanctuary quests. Although their one on one ability is not as good as Merc’s is they cleary surpass Tribals. Imperial Infantry however, is quite possibly the best unit for Elder quests overall Chaos379 Tribal Omnigus Written by Omnigus, Frost, Named Sonni. Tribals are highly skilled fighters, from Hatchet carrying Barbarian Infantry, to Intimidating Kodo Riders, supported by their fierce Destructive Shamans... Slashing, Cursing, Crushing and with their Fierce force they will slaughter most enemies in their God forsaken path of glory. Enough introduction ? aight here goes. I am no expert in Tribals either, simply not liking this empty space. at the moment im playing on the new Frost server, town halls up to 80, closely followed by training halls at 77. my heroes are far behind and yet i havent beaten more than 4 packs in the 4th act. so here's what i know, and what i noticed and liked/disliked during the 3 classes. 'Hatchet Troops (Infantry - Physical)' : Skills: [Enemy sweep] (hits up to 3 targets) : Passive: [Fight Back] (chance of returning fire when attacked) i used the hatchets once i turned around 40'ish, cos i noticed "HEY they got AOE or well semi AOE ) they are doing a Vertical line of attack as their special ability, making it possible for them to attack 3 ppl at max, if the stars allign and there's 2 sundays in a week... which means if u want max potential from these boys, Strategy can be used to tweak that little extra out of em. on the plus side these boys has a chance of doing a little bit extra damage with their passive fighting back, meaning get em up in front row, let em get hit, have a good agi, and they'll hit back, that also means they need protection or/and healing... so get Kalex in with your hatchet man, maybe even Merlin for the Morale push, that could be a good setup, he is restricted by his attack thou, since its not a full AOE like some of the favourized heroes of the game has. which means, you're propably gonna be dissapointed later on in the game... so not much later i notice that the shamans by far excells once you get your sacrificial Grounds to min lvl 15-20 (see below on shaman) so i switched these hatchet boys out once i got my Sacrificial grounds up. 'Beast Rider (Cavalry - Physical)' : Skills: [Intimidate] : Passive: [Evade] So, this was the hero i started out with, thinking Ohh My God!! KODO's !!!! and i was terribly dissapointed seing hos he only stole Morale from the one enemy he hits, and that was pretty much it... i guess i might be a bit quick judging, i did switch him once i turned lvl 35 on Town Hall, to the better Hatchet infantry (still in my opinion) i did later read up on his skills, and it might be clear that he's a strong focused damage towards specific targets, but that didnt seem useful to me. he does seem like a Tankish demoralizing class, which can be good, just not as good as some of the other tanks u can get out there. so Onwards ! 'Shaman (Caster - Magical)' : Skills: [Suffering Curse] : Passive: None / Indirect Fight Back>> (With Body of Faith) so as i've mentioned these guys excells later in the game once their abilities starts getting boosted by the Sacrifial Grounds... Shamans do start out slow with single target spell, upgraded to hitting 5 targets, later on upgraded with more damage, and then upgrading it with some Vampiric blood sucking ability... meaning healing yourself, by % amount of the damage done to 5 targets... it all sounds good to me :P!!! all this is fully evolved at Sacrificial grounds lvl 70 ! max potential, as an "alternative" tanking class. a good offense is a good defense... hell yeah ! once u then push your sac ground further up, u get a passive Thorns ability, meaning if ppl hit you, u return % back to the enemy... more tanking :P 'Downsides, based on my experience:' Hatchet: does not excell as much as the shaman throu the game, meaning he's slacking behind. Kodo Rider: simply dissapointing. does not scale anywhere (ofc he does, but not anywhere good) Shamans: slow at first, and wins later one by miles. all: downside by switching around on classes, is the basic stats, they do not switch, meaning if u start with the kodo man, u start with the stats 45/55/45 once u then turn into hatchet or shammy, those are the stats u keep, until u Baptize/purify... save yourself the time, and start out with the class u think is right, and stick with it :P using diamonds on baptize/purify can be expensive, when u get to learn how much your stats means towards your Progress :P Thats about it :P have fun :P See yar ! Errant Eloir server, kongregate. I've been playing for many, many months with the tribal race and even if I tried both mercs and nobilis... tribals are the '''BEST'!'' Early Game(1.1-2.3, Lvl 1-45) Mixed: In the first part of the game, all three classes work good enough with any setup. Kodo have a great defense ability in the early game, and combined with a damage dealer (like Scipio/Attila) it can tank a lot of damage. Infantry troops does good damage, but it's better if the player leave this hero "behind" after he got an AoE dealer. Shamans are, as always, the best class to rush. You may have some problems with their miss rate, but after you baptize a shaman at 80+ INT, and you reach lv20 Sacrificial Grounds... you get: A AoE mage with curse, total annihilation. Mid Game(2.3-4.1, Lvl 45-65) Kodo (Cavalry): Here things start to change.. Kodo riders become almost useless, and Hatchet are better now. Kodo damage is too low, and their skill it's a total waste of buff or morale. If you have chosen this hero, you'll have a long and painfull path from now on and you should focus on other hireable heroes dealers, Kalex and mages. That's a good moment to switch your class. Hatchet (Infantry): Hatchet are now stronger, you can unlock their abilities to make them perfect damage dealer. They still are not tank, but you won't need much defense here... attack is way more important! His vertical-attack skill have a great potential damage if used in the correct formation and position; they're slower to progress than a shaman but still they're very strong. Shaman (Mage): Again shaman is the best choice. You've already unlock AoE attack and now... skill improvement! Half more damage with your curse, and then life leeching. What's better? Shaman's hit rate will probably be still low, but you level him up to lv55-60 and give him a good INT bonus you will never regret your choice. It's sadly true that sirens are a big wall for shamans because you need immediate high-damage to progress, but that's the only downside in this part of the game. Late Game(4.1-5.2, E1-E2, Netherwind Crypt Lvl 65-80) Kodo (Cavalry): There's not much to say.. except for SOME battles, Kodo riders suck at all. Useless skills, useless bonuses, and a very low attack. Man, if you didn't change your class before... do it NOW. Hatchet (Infantry): Your troops will now be a half-tank half-aoe infantry, a well working combination. With the correct equipment (Pluto mixed / Roar), Hatchet troops can do all those chapters with the only help of a buffer Andromeda and a healer Kalex. In my personal experience, the best working strategy at this point is a charge array with, ordered by attack position: Carl Hecate - Hatchet - Hugues - Kalex - Andromeda. But you can change your mage-friend with any AoE melee dealer, expecially Philippe or Castor. About the crypt, it's better to change hugues with Carl and use Hecate too. Shaman (Mage): That's a very hard part for us mages... until you get lv80! When you try a fully +80 equipped shaman (dragonsoul + pluto mixed), you'll feel as a god on earth. I tried, successfully, to solo E1/E2/5.1/5.2 using ONLY a shaman lv80 with +80 equip and know what? I did all the fights. The trick is to focus on the right equipment and to baptize, purify your shaman correctly. Here's the best equipment you can have at lv80 for your shaman: Armor of the Wind, Hades' book, Pluto shield Dragon lv80, Helmet of the Thunder, Dragon's spirit ring x2, Shining agility cloak, Pegasus, Dragon necklace (lv80), Dagger of the gods Dragon axe lv80. At this point it's VERY important for a shaman to have the highest defense and attack he can. About the crypt, if you have a well equipped shaman you need only a melee AoE (Castor), Kalex, and other like Carl and Hecate. Extreme Game(5.3-5.5+, Lvl80+) Kodo (Cavalry): That's for sure the hardest, and more challenging, part of the game... but if you STILL are a Kodo rider... get away! You're going to crush your computer and your head on it! Hatchet (Infantry): At this point of the game it's a MUST to have a Roar of the Dragon or the lv90 Hero Weapon (+ ring). You need to reach 5000 patk as soon as possible and you'll progress with no lose. The strategy is the same, except that you can (and should) use two mages: Hecate and Rhea, then Cerberus and Rhea. Suppose you won't drop any Brilliance of the Gods... you're the ONLY class that can progress easily without any BoG. The trick is based, for a bit, on Rhea's dizzy. When you'll do 5.3, you may still have some problems with your damages if you're not lv90 or similiar, but then you won't regret your choice. About 5.4 chapter, is important to let your Hatchet and Kalex live enough. The hardest fights will be vs other melee heroes, like Karon, but probably you'll win Shadow of Hades even with the worst strategy you can use. About 5.5 chapter, Hatchet damage can be impressive and stunning. It's possible to do Tethys with two heroes? Well... YES! First of all, you need two best-equipped heroes (3700 pdef / 4200 mdef / 5000 patk or 6800 matk). You just need to put your Hatchet in front, and Kalex behind... and that's it, it may take a hunderd turns but you can win it! Shaman (Mage): 5.3 is still easy enough for a shaman, but the others are not... at all. First, it's important to specify that shaman's "fight back" ability is useless. The strategy is TO DO a lot of damage not TO TAKE. Also, shamans from now on will use the same equipment as before BUT you must find a BoG. After you get it, everything will be fine (well only 5.4 chapter). Now that you have your BoG, you'll reach the final chapter soon and with not many difficulties. Then... HOW MY GOD! Why my damage are so low?! Well... let me explain.. 5.5 chapters is a BIG jump from 5.4. Your max atk will be 6808 you don't use the useless frag-things, but all your enemies will have 5000 mdef! Some will have 5500 and a very few 4700. That's why a BoG is necessary but not enough. Here come the "other strategies": You can work on a melee hero, like Achilles, to avoid attacks and do some damages when restored by Kalex or you can use Cerberus (with a BoG) to help your main hero to kill anyone. Once you have both heroes with a BoG you CANNOT lose any fight... except Tethys. Tethys has been proved to be: the hardest and most stupid fight ever done. For a shaman, all you need is LUCK. So, focus on Cerberus and Shaman damage and hope for a couple of dizzy by Rhea... if you're not luck, you'll need to find a third BoG or to have the best equipment on any hero. Notes on PvP: Actually the only good hero for PvP, among all the chapters and levels, is the shaman. Others will decrease their strong level-by-level and became useless after lv65/80. If you want to play as a PvPer, choose a shaman. Category:Guides Category:Forum Topics